


Call of the Guardians

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, COVID-19, Ridiculous, Stupidity of America, humanity is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: Hi Everyone, I hope your doing okay. I just watched the news today and I hate what is going on right know. I decided to write this fic as a vent fic. (Please don't get to offended, These are just my views, or what I think should happen to Idiots. Also, I am pretty sure what I said is a little extreme, even for me, so sorry)I wrote this using my creation called the guardians. They are influenced from mythology and I like using them because they are human and animal, so it offers, for me at least, to use symbolism and share thoughts through them. Don't worry, I'm still writing, I've just been busy with school in general....The reason I needed to vent, is, I want Covid-19 to disappear, but not doing it safely is going to keep Covid-19 going. I have Eczema and although Covid-19 may not effect me as much, I can still get it because I have holes in my skin, I also have allergies that are influenced by my Eczema, so I don't go outside often. I believe that the lock down is the only thing keeping us safe and flattening the curve, but with people who are protesting are making it worse, just by not being safe. I live in Utah, but I also lived in Colorado, and I have heard and seen crazy things.





	Call of the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I don't think this lockdown infringes on our rights, we can still do what ever, Trump is just the biggest idiot. He is Narcissistic (I am not a psychiatrist, I just think he that way)in nature and only cares for those who share his social statue, although he has done greet things for businesses, he is not the people's president.  
> The United States of America was built for the people, by the people, with two powers to balance each other out and be different from a Monarchy, the national to overlook things abroad and in general, and the state to deal with stuff in the state specifically. With Trump...He just so... in the moment and doesn't really think, he encourages people who agree with him, when he shouldn't, that he could hurt the united states. I hated him in the beginning, I very much and blatantly hate him now, that there is noway in Tartarus I am voting him president a second time. He thinks he's all that and bag of chips, buts he all bark and no bite, he just doesn't think for a moment about what he's doing, and he contradicts himself all the time.
> 
> Sorry about that, I needed to vent a lot more apparently. Anyways, I hope you you like this, or not.

“We must help,” says Ælfflæd.  
“No,we must not, Humans must make their own decisions, there is nothing we can do,” says Amuhia.  
“But surely-” Ælfflæd begins to say, only to be interrupted by her captain.  
“Think for once what you see Ælfflæd, Corruption is every corner of the planet, even the corrupted Guardians are too terrified by this. This pandemic will spread as people choose to put human life on the line. There is a double standard in life and especially here in the states, we can only do so much, they are all short sided because of the past, because of who is in power that they have become nothing but liars and deceivers, they are no better than before-”Amuhia says in a stern tone, “But Captain-” Ælfflæd tries to speak once more, “No, Look around as I told you before,Ælfflæd, This world is much to unstable, this nation is built upon fairness has been filled with deceivers, If the Mother earth, Lord Death and Lady Life tell us to reap the earth and short sighted swine and innocent people, we do as we are told,” replies the persian Guardian, her dark eyes hold a somber and stern look, “If we must let the world burn, we must, for the foolish look in the wrong places for knowledge, it’s the bane of humanity, their stubborness is their downfall as it has been for generations since their creation,”Turning back to the world around her.  
Amuhia speaks once more, “Humanity is never perfect and never will be, they have strayed too far from their original creation, only those who know join our ranks, and we have very few,” The older guardian shakes her head, “Religion can only get you so far, and look at what it has done to many. Those take it seriously and by the word alone risk loss of common sense, they become one of the unredeemable- The personification of destruction, We must do what we can to allow truth to at least, live long enough,” she says, ending the conversation, only for Ælfflæd to speak up.  
“Captain we can still help people, we can help them if-”The younger Angelo-saxon guardians begins to speak, but the Persian guardian stops her again, “If only they open their minds to change, that is the problem of humanity, short sighted and stubborn, good traits, but only used correctly,”Ælfflæd is silent, her pale eyes turning to the world before her, their perch was quite.  
“Remember, only those with curiosity have the ability to be open to our words, we can only influence in times of need and when humans listen to use consciously,”Says Amuhia, “Come, we have a job to finish,” She says and the two guardians take off, their forms shifting into a falcon and finch, flying over many houses and unsuspecting people’s heads, who thought nothing of it, except that it was a hunt, a game of cat and mouse. If only many people knew who they really were.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is short.  
> DragonfairofBerk


End file.
